rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition
Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition is a racing video game, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games Description Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition is the third game in the Midnight Club series and the first in the series to feature licensed real life cars such as Cadillac, Chrysler, etc. Like previous installments in the series, the game is an arcade-style racer and focuses on wild, high-speed racing, rather than realistic physics and driving characteristics. The name derived from a partnership between Rockstar and DUB Magazine, which features heavily in the game in the form of DUB-sponsored races and DUB-customized vehicles as prizes. Online This game includes an online mode, where players can race other players from all around the world. There are also many clubs available to join, or players can start and manage their own club. Here are some examples of clubs in Midnight Club 3 Online, Drift Tech Unique, and Devil's Racing Project Most offline modes are available for play online, while in online mode you can chat in gameplay, including a revolutionary cruise mode, capture the flag, circuit racing, ordered racing, unordered racing, tag, paint and autocross. Tracks designed offline can be used online. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix is a re-released version of Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. It is available as a Greatest Hits release on PlayStation 2 and a Platinum Hits release on Xbox. The game features all of the cities, vehicles, and music from Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. This version of the game also allows the player to import the data on their memory card from the first version of Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition, which saves players the worry of starting over. The following features were added in the re-release. * 24 new vehicles. * Tokyo, as a new city, which is merely a revamped version of the Tokyo city from Midnight Club II. * New licensed music. * New races and battle maps. * Online gameplay. Additional Music The re-released edition of the game adds 26 songs to the original 99, from popular artists. * Blame - Artificial Intelligence * Bloc Party - Banquet (Phones Disco Edit) * Crisis - You Like My Style * Damian Marley - Hey Girl * Damian Marley - Welcome To Jamrock * Drumattic Twins - Twister * Lady Sovereign - Random * Logistics - Release The Pressure * Logistics - Static * Morningwood - Jetsetter * Nemesis - Alter Ego * Nine Black Alps - Not Everyone * Paul Wall - Sittin' Sidewayz * Plump DJs - The Rub Off * Plump DJs - Shiver (Plump DJs Mix) * Plump DJs - Soul Vibrates * Sean Paul - Breakout * Slim Thug - Playa You Don't Know * Smith & Mighty - B-Line Fi Blow (ft. Niji 40) * Soul of Man - Foxy Moron * Stat Quo - Like Dat * Stereophonics - Brother * Stereophonics - Doorman * Sunchase - As We Look (Instrumental) * Bezita Ganteng Gallery pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-45-24-97.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-43-58-96.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-36-01-65.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-12-24-66.jpg Reception The original version received a rating of 9.2/10 from IGN, while the remix received a rating of 8.8/10. It also received a rating of 8.3/10 from Gamespot. Metacritic received an average rating of 84/100 for the PS2 version and an 87/100 for the Xbox version. Category:Fresh Category:Grand Theft Auto IV